Into the Past: A Loveless Fanfiction
by AnimeFreak71777
Summary: What happens when the Fighter Unit Timeless want to help Ritsuka understand Soubi better? When Ritsuka is found in the woods surrounding Seven Moons Academy, he's in for the shock of a lifetime when he learns he's been transported six years into the past. Now is his time to find the answers to the questions that plague his mind. I'm bad at summaries, sorry. Give it a shot though
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Fanfiction, so I'm nervous about submitting it… I hope you enjoy!**

**I do not own Loveless, all rights belong to **_**Yun Kouga. This means that I make no money off of this story, and if you try to sue me, well, you won't get much. **_

Chapter 1

Wind whipped through the silent streets, sending leaves scattering in its wake, letting out a mournful howl, demanding to be recognized. Two loan figures stood in front of a silent home, staring up at the balcony that jutted from its side, waiting patently for the light shinning from the window to go out, before continuing with their assignment, albeit, an assignment they had assigned themselves.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuka let out a sigh, as he watched the shadows play out against his walls. His mind was strangely calm, something that had not happened since his encounter with his older brother at Seven Moons Academy a week ago. Since that time, his mind had been in a whirlwind, battling between his excitement at seeing his brother Seimei, who he had believed dead, and the sadness of realizing that Seimei was a different person than he had believed him to be.

Soubi had been a wreck after the encounter, calling himself a traitor and all sorts of other names as he begged Ritsuka to not leave him, to forgive him, that he loved him.

At this, Ritsuka gave a humourless laugh, wondering how his fighter could say such things to him, when he had helped Seimei to escape. God, he knew that Seimei's word was law to Soubi, but couldn't the stupid adult think for himself for once?

'_I know that Soubi didn't want to obey Seimei, but he did anway. Why couldn't Soubi think for himself for once, why couldn't he have fought against the power of the order? Of course though, Soubi lives for orders. Stupid. I know he's not telling me anything, but what I do know, is that it wasn't just Seimei who had forced Soubi to become a slave, that it had to do with his training with Ritsu-san. What did he do to Soubi, to leave him so broken?'_

With that though, Ritsuka rolled over, snapping his bedside lamp off before curling around a pillow and falling into a troubled sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The couple looked at each other and nodded before silently creeping onto the balcony and going into the boy's bedroom. Looking down at the loan figure, they joined hands and began to chant. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Loveless, all rights belong to **_**Yun Kouga. This means that I make no money off of this story, and if you try to sue me, well, you won't get much. **_

Chapter 2

Ritsuka looked around, seeing nothing but white as he turned around in circles. "Where am I?" The scrapping sound of shoes hitting floor sent him whirling around, only to come up short at the two men standing in front of him. They both looked familiar, but at same time, he had no clue who they were. The one thing he did know though, was they they were a Unit. Before he could even voice his question, the shorter of the two stepped forward.

"We know about the questions you struggle with. The doubt you have for your Fighter, you trust him, yet you don't. You wish that he would open up to you, tell you about his past. We can help you with that, we can help you find the answers."

At that point, the other male, who had been standing back quietly, observing Ritsuka spoke.

"We are Timeless, and we can allow you to look into the past, to see a side of Soubi you do not know."

Ritsuka didn't know what was going on, but to be able to learn more about his Fighter was something he didn't want to pass up, even if a part of his mind was telling him to run the other way.

"H… How would it work?" He asked tentively, his tail wrapping around his left leg in a sign of nervousness.

Timeless smiled together, and nodded their heads

"An excellent question Loveless, one we are willing to answer."

"What will happen, is that you will be sent six years into the past. No one will know who you are, but that's ok, as its better that way. No matter what you do, the timeline that you are living will not be changed. Everyone will forget that you were there, it'll be as if you never existed…"

"You will get your answers, but you will not be able to change anything. Are you ok with that?"

Ritsuka thought about what they had said, and in a way, it made sense. He didn't want to accidently cause damage to his timeline, even though his life was hell, he wouldn't give up the chance to still know Soubi the way he did. He nodded his head, and that was all Timeless needed to see.

Everything went black…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but then again, I don't like anything that I write so, I'll leave it up for you guys to decide. **

**Reviews are always welcome, no matter the form they come in. **

**Also, if anyone has any ideas on some small things I can add to this Fic, I would love you guys for life. **

**I have no clue how long this Fanfic will be, as I got the idea well smoking a Cigarette and after reading two other similar stories I've read on this site. Also, I never plan anything I write (Including essays for school) so there is no definite beginning, middle, and end, I just know there will be one of each. So sorry if this feels rushed, or slow, or confusing and sloppy. If it does, let me know, and I'll try to fix it. **

**No matter what, I WILL finish this, so if you like it, there will be an ending, I just don't know when (Although I promise you guys won't have to wait years for it!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Loveless, all rights belong to **_**Yun Kouga. This means that I make no money off of this story, and if you try to sue me, well, you won't get much.**_

_**When in the infirmary: **_

_Ritsu:__** Bold**_

_Nagisa: __Italics_

Chapter 3

The first thing he felt was the cold wrapping around his body, and the smell of dirt in his nostrils. Trying to push himself up from his sprawled position, he gave a moan of protest, as his muscles screamed in protest. Giving up he laid there, his mind going round in circles.

'_Where am I? Why can I smell dirt, I know I bathed before crawling into bed? Why can't I move? What's going on?'_

The sound of a snapping twig pulled him from his thoughts, and as much as he wanted to tense in fear, he couldn't even do that much. With much will power, he was able to crack his eyes open a little, only to see a pair of black boots in front of his face before he passed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsu stood over the body he was examining, trying to figure out how he had gotten onto school grounds. He was obviously a Sacrifice, as there was a light, airy power pulsating off the body.

"This is not what I expected to find on my nightly round, It's quite obvious he's not a student here, and yet, here he is. Curious."

Stooping down beside the body, he checked for a pulse and smirked when he found a strong one on the boy's neck.

"What to do with the boy?" He asked himself before slinging him up in his arm and heading towards the infirmary.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuka came awake with a start, but didn't move as he heard voices around him. They sounded familiar, but not in a way as if he had talked to them every day.

"_You're saying you just found him in the woods and decided to bring him here? What were you thinking Ritsu? Who knows who this brat is and what he's doing here."_

"**Would you rather me have left him there for students to find? Besides, he is a Sacrifice, even if his name hasn't appeared yet. The power is coming off him in waves, it has to be one of the strongest I've seen on any Sacrifice." **

"_It's still so unlike you. What do you plan on doing with him once he wakes up?"_

"**Train him of course. We can get the answers that we need when he wakes up."**

"_Where's he going to stay? It's no l… I have an idea! He can stay with your little pet! It's perfect!"_

There was a long pause after that statement, only followed by breathing before Ritsu-san gave his answer.

"**I suppose that could work. It's not like he doesn't have the room for the boy. Besides, I will be his teacher when he wakes up, so it's only right that I know where he is at all times." **

With that said, Ritsuka thought it was time to let the other occupants of the room know that he was awake. Giving out a low moan, he moved around a bit before slowly opening his eyes, to only want to shut them again, for he was staring into a pair of sharp green eyes from a face that was all to familiar to him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know the chapters are short, sorry about that. The only reason is because, again, I don't plan anything that I write, so I just let it flow from my mind, to my fingers, and onto the computer. **

**I have no clue what's going to happen next, so I'm going to stop here tonight since it's 5:34am and I'm tired and want to go to bed. **

**I'll have another chapter up when I wake up! **

**Again, review if you want, It's much appreciated and it will help me a lot to know if I need to fix anything or if I need to add anything. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Loveless, all rights belong to **_**Yun Kouga. This means that I make no money off of this story, and if you try to sue me, well, you won't get much.**_

_**When in the infirmary: **_

_Ritsuka: Normal_

_Ritsu:__** Bold**_

_Nagisa: __Italics_

_**Talking/Thinking:**_

_Talking: __**"**__…__**"**_

_Thinking: __**'**__…__**'**_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Chapter 4 _

_Ritsuka felt his jaw beginning to drop, before clenching his teeth together and staring at the face of Ritsu-san, a face that the last time he'd seen, had bandages wrapped around his face due to his brother blinding the older man. _

_This wasn't the case now though, oh no, for Ritsu-san's eyes bore into his own violet ones, until he wished that a hole would appear and swallow him up. He would rather look into his own mother's crazed, confused eyes, instead of the green flat coolness he witnessed in the teacher before him, for it sent a shiver down his spine, and made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end._

_As these thoughts came running through his brain, he forced his face into a look of indifference, or what he hoped passed as indifference. _

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ritsu looked the black haired boy over as he awoken, slightly amused at the flash of fear that skirted the boy's eyes before going flat, his face stilling until it looked as if he was bored. _

_'**This kid is interesting. I can't wait to get to know him better.' **__He thought to himself before starting to speak._

_"**Who are you and what are you doing on Academy grounds?" **_

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_Ritsuka didn't know what was going on, but he felt that he had the answers inside him somewhere, if only his brain would unfreeze so that he could talk, answer, speak, anything besides sitting here as if he didn't understand simple Japanese. _

_At that moment, a voice floated throughout his head, jolting him from his stupefied state, '__You__ will be sent six years into the past. No one will know who you are. No matter what you do, the timeline that you are living will not be changed. Everyone will forget that you were there, it'll be as if you never existed…'_

As that information floated into his brain, he felt a sense of giddiness that he kept hidden from the others.

"My name's Matsuda Ritsuka, and I don't know how I came to be here."

He kept it simple, only answering the questions that had been posed to him, instead of the questions that he saw behind Ritsu-san's mask. He didn't want to give his real name though, as he didn't know if Ritsu-san was already associated with his brother Seimei, and giving him the last name Aoyagi could cause him problems that he really didn't need nor want.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At that point, Nagisa decided to make her appearance known, and stepped out from the small shadows she had been hiding in.

"_Well it's quite obvious that you are a Sacrifice_, _and the power that you have for being untrained is remarkable. Either way, you will be staying here from now on to be properly trained. How old are you? You look to be around the age of ten, or are you just short?" _She practically sang the last part as she bounced on the balls of her feet staring at Ritsu's new charge.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ritsuka was a little startled to hear about the power that apparently was seeping out of his pours, and he couldn't keep a little bit of surprise from showing on his face. He had never thought of himself as a strong Sacrifice, he had always seemed weak compared to the other teams that they had gone against, but now that he thought about it, maybe it was just his lack of training, or his reluctance to order around his Fighter, as if Soubi was his slave who should live his life for Ritsuka and Ritsuka only.

Remembering that there had been a question, as well as an insult, asked by the bubbly lady, he scowled at Nagisa and answered here, his tone slightly steely, showing his displeasure at being called short.

"I'm twelve."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Nagisa smirked at the boys tone, knowing that she had hit a sore spot when it came to the boy's hight.

"_So young, so young! Do you remember being that age Ritsu, or were you always such an old bag of bones?" _

With that, she did a little twirl before leaving the infirmary, humming to a tune no one else could here.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Both Ritsu-san and I watched her leave, me with a confused look on my face, and him with a raised eye-brow before he turned back to me.

"**Like Nagisa said, you will be staying here so that you may be properly trained as well as for us to locate your Fighter. You will being staying with my other student, since he does not have a Sacrifice. You two will train together and individually, I will be your teacher, as I do not think anyone else is fit for the job."**

Those words sent shivers down my spine, because even though I knew next to nothing about Soubi's past, I knew for a fact that this man was a hard task master, and that he expected perfection.

"I think that's fair enough. It's not like I can expect much, after just showing up out of no where. Besides, it's not like I have any place to go back to for Loveless is ment to be alone." I stated, trying to keep my voice steady, and bored sounding.

"**Ah, so it seems that you already know your true name that makes this easier. Now, since you have no injuries, follow me, we will go meet my student, and I'll have him show you around. I will also be giving you a few textbooks, although you won't have to go to class until Monday, and you're new, I expect you to be at least somewhat caught up by that time. If you have any questions, ask my student, or someone else." **

With that lengthy speech, Ritsu-san stood up, heading towards the door, not even waiting for any answer or to see if I was coming.

'_Stupid'_

I thought to myself before rushing after him, almost tripping in my haste to catch up to the older man.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I've been told that I need to make my chapters longer that way people are more willing to read my story. I'm going to try, but again I state, I plan nothing, so it might seem rushed or something along those lines. **

**Since I will be writing longer chapters, it will take me longer to update as I can only write when the mood hits me, and if I absolutely have a brilliant idea!**

**I already know how this Fic is going to end, or atleast I think I do, as I have the idea crawling around in my skull and it won't leave, but hey, something else could pop up. **

**Anyway, enough with me rambulling, enjoy the chapter, and I'll start working on the next one, although I don't know when it will be up, I'm hoping by tomorrow. **

**Oh! Also, I tend to sleep during the day, and stay up all night, so most updates will take place at night!**

**Reviews are awesome! **__


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Loveless, all rights belong to **_**Yun Kouga. This means that I make no money off of this story, and if you try to sue me, well, you won't get much.**_

_**Oh, I figure I should mention this, It's Friday in this part of the fic, that way if any of you are confused. **_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5

We ended up in an office, pinned butterflies hanging around the room, and I knew at that moment the reason why Soubi hated butterflies. They were so beautiful, yet so weak. They were able to be pinned down so easily, and then displayed for their beauty. Yes, I will never look at butterflies the same again.

"These are a little creepy don't you think?"

I asked, pointing to the closest display case, and shivering slightly.

"**I like to look at beautiful things. I see nothing wrong with that." **

Ritsu-san said simply as he sat behind his desk and started to look over paperwork.

"**My student should be along any minute now, as it's almost time for his normal training. Due to your unexpected coming,** **I'll postpone his training so that he may show you where you will be staying, and also a tour of the school. As for right now, here are your textbooks. I wish for you to be halfway through most of them by Monday, and I will be testing you so that I know that you where actually paying attention when you were going through them. Also, every Thursday at 6pm I expect for you to come to my office by yourself and we will have individual training. On Tuesdays, you will appear here in my office also, again at 6pm, but my student will be joining you then. I think it's great that neither of you have the other part of your Unit, therefore you two will be training together, as if you were a pair. It'll be great practice for you." **

I stared at Ritsu-san in mild shock, wondering how the hell he expected me to remember everything he had just said to me, but before I could even utter a sentence, the door gave a slight creaking sound as it was opened. Turning my head, my breath caught in my throat as I stared at the person before me.

'_Soubi…'_

Although this was not a Soubi I was familiar with. No, this Soubi was, although taller then me, short for his age. His face was also slightly softer, not so hidden form the people around him and still had a slight edge of baby fat to the pale face, giving him the most innocent look Ritsuka had ever seen on his Fighter's face. That's when he saw them, and he was surprised that that they weren't the first thing he had noticed, for they were the jarring in the contrast of older Soubi, the elegant, bushy ears sticking out from Soubi's head, a creamy blond colour, blending perfectly into his shoulder length hair, and the long, elegant tail that swirled back and forth, almost as if asking a question when he spotted me sitting in the chair in front of the desk.

Even though he had been prepared to see this younger Soubi, as he knew who Ritsu-sensei's other student had been, still seeing him in the flesh, as a fourteen year old teen with his ears and tail still attached almost caused me to topple out of the chair I was sitting in.

Sneaking a quick glance back at Ritsu-sensei, I was glad to see him staring at Soubi as he walked further into the room, his head bent down in slight submission, for it gave me the time to school my face into simple curiosity, instead of the full blown shock that he knew he hadn't been able to keep of his face. I turned around and looked back at Ritsu-sensei, seeing an odd gleam in his eyes as he stared at his favourite student, feeling eyes on the back of my head as Soubi looked at me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I stared at the boy sitting in front of Ritsu-sensei's desk out of the corner of my eyes as I bowed my head in submission to my teacher. To say I was curious would have been an understatement, considering I had expected to come into this room, strip my shirt off, and bare my back for Ritsu-sensei's whip to further my training. This had been the first time I had ever walked into his office when it was my time to train to see another person in the office.

As soon as I had stepped into the room, I could feel the younger boy's eyes bore into me, almost as if he were trying to look into my soul, pick everything apart, and then shove it back together into something I did not know or understand. It was an unsettling feeling, but years of putting a mask on my face did not fail me now, and I showed no indication that I knew the boy was more than curious about me.

"Sensei?"

I asked in a quite voice, hopping to get the answers I sought from the man behind the desk that was staring at me with an intensity I had become all to familiar with since I had gotten older.

"**Ah, Soubi-kun right on time as always. Come, take pull up a seat, I wish to explain some things to you." **

Immediately doing as Sensei said, I pulled one of the chairs against the side of the wall and placed it in front of his desk and took a seat, bringing my head up to look at Ritsu-sensei. It was odd, usually Ritsu-sensei tried to keep me away from the other students, saying that it would not further my training; therefore there was no reason to be around others unless it meant going to and from classes and I rain into someone in the halls of the huge Academy.

"**I see you are curious about my new pupil Soubi-kun, not think I didn't notice you looking at him out of the corner of your eyes. His name is Matsuda Ritsuka and he will be your new roommate, as well as your new training partner on Tuesdays." **

I was startled to hear this, but the part that startled me most, was the fact that Ritsu-sensei had said 'roommate', something he had never had in the ten years since he had arrived at the Academy. Turning my head, I met a pair of violet eyes, who were studying me curiously, with a slight look of wonder on his face. Looking away, I returned my eyes back to Ritsu-sensei as he began to talk again.

"**Ritsuka-kun this is Agatsuma Soubi, my student. As you heard, you will be his new roommate. I expect the two of you to get along. Now leave the both of you, I have some paper work to finish, and I want you both to get acquainted with one another for you will being together." **

With those words, Ritsu-sensei looked down at the paper in his hands and all but ignored the two of us. Getting up, I placed the chair back where I found it and started walking towards the door, not questioning why my training had been dropped for the day. Looking back, I watched Matsuda-san gather the books that were on the desk and follow after me.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Well that's where I'm ending this chapter. Tell me what you guys think about it if you want. **

**Also, if you would like to give suggestions about what the two boys can do to get to know one another better, I'm all ears, as I honestly have no clue.**

**Also, when I write something like this, I normally write in Third person, but sometimes slip into First person without noticing, so if you notice that happening, please let me know! **


End file.
